The True Story of Dani Phantom
by CatchingWind
Summary: You've heard the story of Danny Phantom, right? The fourteen-year-old half-ghost boy who saved the world from a coincidentally ghost-proof asteriod? ... Yeah, well everything you thought you knew was wrong. ... My name is Dani Phantom, and this is the true story of the famous teenage superhero... -AU, obviously. Story cancelled, see inside for details.-
1. Prologue

**I'm back! YAYAYAYAYAY! **

**I'm not going to go into the whole "I love it here in South Dakota" thing, but I will say my move went great!**

**The only reason why I'm updating now is because – what do you know? – I'm sick! I thought it was a cold the other day, but I barely slept all night. Somehow I ended up on the floor outside of the bathroom, and I was literally shaking from pain and all that. I apparently got a fever, and now I'm home sick not even two weeks into school. :/**

**This is my reply to my own challenge: to create a Danny Phantom alternate universe! Unfortunately, it got taken down because it wasn't a story or something ridiculous like that. It's not like I'm spamming you guys. Anywho, I won't go into details; just read ahead! I will actually tell you that this will explain some of my more recent stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original concept of Danny Phantom, but I do own this!**

The True Story of Dani Phantom

You've heard the story of Danny Phantom, right? The fourteen year old half-ghost boy who saved the world from a coincidentally ghost-proof asteroid?

Yeah, well, everything you thought you knew was wrong.

Okay, maybe not _everything_. But many of the important details were documented incorrectly. And when I say important details, I mean the ones that pretty much make up the basics of the whole story.

My name is Dani Phantom, and this is the true story of the famous teenage superhero.

Yes, I am half-ghost, yes, I am fourteen, and, yes, I did _help_ save the world from a ghost-proof asteroid, as cliché as the whole thing sounds. But the biggest difference between me and this Danny guy is that I'm a girl.

What, girls can be superheroes, too. And not the kind that are just to make the male hero look even better.

I do have two best friends, one of which was recorded properly. That one friend would be Tucker Foley, our resident carnivore and technology obsessed geek (that knowledge has come in handy on more than one occasion, though). This Samantha Manson girl that everyone thinks is the greatest thing since sliced bread doesn't exist. The only two things documented correctly about my second best friend are the last name and parents who are filthy rich and hate me.

First of all, she is actually a _he_, and his name is Noah Manson, also known as No-No to me sometimes (but whenever I do call him that, he calls me Ni-Ni. We're so mature, right?). He is a walking almanac – he can tell you probably the most random-est of things. Unfortunately, the things he discovers sometimes get him hooked for a little bit, which can lead to big trouble (you'll see).

Why do I talk so much more about him than Tucker, you ask?

… No reason. At least, not one that you know of.

Yet.

But, like I said, not everything was depicted wrong. My parents are still the wacky ghost hunters, my sister, Jazz, is still dreaming about becoming either a brain surgeon or a psychologist, and Vlad Plasmius is, well, Vlad Plasmius.

There are still smaller details that need to be addressed, but they can be given out when I show you what I'm about to show you.

I came across these not too long ago, and since everyone knows who I (or for some people, this non-existent Danny) really am, I figured now would be as good of time as any to release them. I'm even considering starting them up again. I've kind of forgotten about them until now. I suppose it's only been, like, a week, but as I'm looking at them now, I would write them almost every day.

You'll also find out what 'they' are.

But, if you're interested in what _really_ happened, read on, my dear… uh, reader (apologies for the redundancy…).

Just don't say I didn't warn you that things would be different.

Because this is the true story.

-Dani

**I will hopefully get the first chapter up later on today. I'm considering this a prologue of sorts.**

**The next few chapters will mainly be "Translucent", just with some editing, additions, and all that good stuff. If you want an idea of what it will be like, it's on my profile!**

**I'm also thinking about finishing this story before working on any others (subconscious: Yeah, right!). It will help them make much more sense from here on out.**

**A lot to come, so leave a review and stay tuned!**

**-CatchingWind**

**P.S. I'm so sorry for the length, but I promise, the next one is already growing steadily!**


	2. March 1st, 2004

**As I promised, second chapter! This one is much longer and hopefully much more interesting.**

**Characters introduced: Danielle "Dani" Fenton, Jack Fenton, Madeline "Maddie" Fenton**

**Episode based off of: N/A**

**As for Dani's ghost form, it's basically Dani the clone's outfit/hairstyle, but obviously fit to a fourteen-year-old's stature. I do refer to Dani the clone's human form outfit, but it may be the last time you hear of it. One thing that irks me in cartoons is that the characters wear the same outfit day after day. So that means I will be changing up their outfits, except for those that apply, like Jack and Maddie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own interpretations, not the original concept.**

The True Story of Dani Phantom

_March 1__st__, 2004_

I'd like to say it wasn't my fault.

But then I'd be lying.

I suppose I could always blame it on my parents, but, then again, it _is_ immoral. On the flip side, they were the ones who built the stupid… thing in the first place. They only thought they were the ones who got it started up and running properly when it was really all me.

To be honest, I'm happy for them, especially since they seemed so upset when it didn't work in the first place. I wanted to make them feel better by fixing their invention, and, in the end, I did.

But everything comes with a price.

And boy, did I pay for this.

When I woke up this bright and wonderful Saturday morning, I automatically figured, _Hey, nothing can go wrong today!_

First of all, how cliché is that?

Second of all, why on earth would I think such a thing as that? I've seen all of those stupid cartoons that I used to watch as a young girl. You know, the ones where something goes terribly wrong whenever a character says, "What could possibly go wrong?" or something along those lines. And considering my luck, that's exactly what would happen.

Turns out my prediction was right, because mere moments after I thought those six little words, my dad came bustling up the stairs. Without a word, he grabbed me by the arm, lung me over his shoulder, and proceeded to drag me down the stairs (yeah, he's big enough and I'm small enough that he can do that). I was slightly embarrassed at first having just woken up, but was reassured by the fact that Noah, Tucker, and I had spent last night, the all-time date of February 29th, partying.

See, it's a tradition between the three of us that we decided to start up when we were ten. Our parents figured it was just for one night, so they all (after some persuasion) extended our curfews an extra half-hour. We spend every February 29th at the arcade, the Nasty Burger, the rec center, anywhere we feel like going. Last night was extra special, though. Since the next day wasn't a school day, we were allowed to stay out until midnight.

Tucker keeps joking that when we're 22 and we're doing it that we should all drink and get wasted (he didn't add that last part, but I think he secretly wants to for whatever strange reason). I strongly opposed, but I think Noah's leaning towards Tuck's desires rather than mine.

Let's just all hope in the next eight years that they'll change their minds.

But anyway, since I got home awfully late last night, I didn't bother to change out of my clothes before falling asleep. Boring hoodie, boring shorts; I even appeared to have kept my shoes on. Somehow, my beanie hat managed to stay on throughout the night, but it was quite jostled from being slept on. I got it to looking presentable while being bounced down the steps by my father.

Don't ask me how. I've done it before.

When we reached the landing, he didn't pause momentarily like he usually does, he just kept on going, eventually whisking me into the kitchen and through the door that led into my parents' private basement lab.

Before today, I'd never been allowed down here, but that was partially because of my own choosing. Some of their work is just plain creepy. Jazz has ventured down there once in a blue moon, but she absolutely despises what Mom and Dad do. Lately, they've been working their butts off down there, preparing something that would "change the fate of the twenty-first century" as my mother claimed. With both kids out of the house (as Jazz was out at a slumber party last night), they must've finally perfected it.

And 'it' turned out to be a giant hole in the wall.

I have to admit that I expected something a bit… grander than a hole in our basement wall. Heck, even I could've done that if I weren't so… B-student-y. Yet as my dad carried me closer, I noticed that it was lined with steel and coated with circuit boards and wires on the inside. What, was it some sort of DNA chamber?

"Tada!" Dad exclaimed, dropping me onto the floor quite abruptly and causing me to land on my face (not fun, I must add). "Behold, the newest breakthrough in ghostly science!"

Yeah. You heard me.

Ghosts.

I heard my mom correct him gently, reminding him that the correct term was paranormal and ectoplasmic studies, like he'd care to bother with extensive words.

"Ghosts don't exist, Dad." It was now my turn to remind him for about the millionth time. I was a moody teenager; I didn't want to be bothered on my now not-so-perfect Saturday morning.

"Oh, but this will prove you wrong, sweetie!" Mom told me eagerly as she rose from her kneeling position on the floor, removing her jumpsuit's hood. Locks of mahogany hair tumbled out, and bright violet eyes were revealed to the slight dimness of the lab. In her hands, she held a plug and extension, both of which were awfully large. She held them out to Dad, who snatched them up all too happily.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal, designed to allow us to travel into the ghostly dimension, which we have recently determined is known as the Ghost Zone by its inhabitants," my mother began as she fruitlessly tried to prevent Dad from jamming the two interlocking pieces together while I tried to figure out how they could've figured out what the un-real residents called their un-real home if they've never been in there. "There, we will be able to study ghosts and prove they exist, making our work so much easier!"

"But then won't the ghosts be able to come out?" I pointed out matter-of-factly, deciding to play along with their little fantasy for now. Why disappoint them when they'd clearly been waiting on this day for quite some time now?

"Don't be silly, Dani! We installed a door with it!" my dad reassured me as he once again attempted to connect the plug and extension cord.

Yeah, like a _door_ will keep out all-powerful ghosts that can fry us in point two seconds.

Well, if they exist, that is.

"Besides, if they do happen to come out, which certainly _won't _happen," Mom said, still wrestling with Dad, "we'll torture and then dissect them!" The thought of my parents tearing into flesh (even if it were supernatural flesh) made my stomach lurch.

Finally, exasperated beyond belief, she allowed Dad to press the two cords together. He did so with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. When the two met, a spark issued from the connection point and quickly traveled down the wire. I stayed a fair distance back, glancing skyward worriedly when the lights dimmed even further from the sudden power surge. The visible spark continued its way into the supposed portal, caused everything inside to light up brilliantly, and then…

… nothing.

And I hate to admit this, but I was actually disappointed at the sight.

As for my parents?

I won't go into too many details, as it did nearly break my heart (wouldn't you be upset at the sight of your depressed parents?), but let's just say there was a ton of crying (courtesy of my dad), a ton of consoling babble (courtesy of my mom), and then both of them trudged up the stairs, muttering they were going out for a while. I didn't really pay much attention to exactly where they were heading, but I figured they deserved it for all the hard work they put into this project.

I may have not believed in their ghostly theories (or ghosts, period), but I did support them in their projects, and I still do. Not the former part, but definitely the latter. Jazz is always getting on me to quit encouraging them, but… well, they're my parents! Hel-_lo_! They mean the world to me (the same goes for Jazz, Noah, and Tucker, but that's beside the point)!

I felt so bad for them.

As I heard the symbolic hum of the garage door opening and shutting, I turned back to head back up the stairs.

Only the humming wouldn't stop even after I knew they were gone.

My foot had been getting ready to step onto the first stair, but the incessant din made me pause and lower that foot. Non-stop noises are just one of my pet peeves. Like toast, I guess you could say (Noah keeps joking that instead of taking up ghost- hunting like my parents want me to, I should turn to toast-hunting because I hate toast so much. I always tell him to say that around my dad and see how quickly he gets trapped in one of Dad's ghostly lectures, thanks to that little thing called rhyme. It shuts him up real quick). So it would be obvious of me to turn around and frown, trying to figure out what was causing that annoying drone, right? I peered around the lab to see if anything had accidentally been left on, but every screen and gadget plugged in was inanimate, thanks to the small power surge from the portal's attempted activation.

Wait… the portal?

But I thought the power being transferred into the stupid thing was cut off. And if it were cut off, then why were the overhead lights still drastically dull? Why, when I followed the sound of the freaking hum, did it emit from the supposedly dead portal? Why, when I looked into it, were the circuit boards still lit an icy blue that matched my eyes almost perfectly?

I'm no 'A' student, but something was definitely off here…

I stepped forward with an outstretched hand, ready to examine the por –

No. I should just leave the idiotic hunk of metal alone. I didn't know how to work any of this obviously advanced equipment, even though my parents have probably gone through how to operate each and every piece of ghostly equipment in the household.

But still… It _would_ be interesting to find out what laid beyond the infinite depths of that portal…

If it actually worked, that was.

I bit my lower lip, frowning with confliction. _Ooh…_

Curiosity got the better of me. I raced upstairs and into my room, practically diving into my closet. _Where is that thing?_ I thought furiously, throwing books, shoes, and all sorts of random junk onto the carpet outside. Finally, my fingers wrapped around a plain box, which was no bigger than a small dresser drawer. Written with black Sharpie in my somewhat messy handwriting was 'DO NOT OPEN' in all caps, underlined three times.

Looks like I was about to break my own rules.

I struggled out of my closet and onto the floor, lifting the lid of the very box I'd sworn to never open again.

See, for my fourteenth birthday, my parents gave me a jumpsuit of my very own so that when I grew older, I could take up the family business. _Yeah, right,_ I'd always thought, and I still do today. I'd stuffed the entire thing into a box, never to see it again.

And yet, just a mere three weeks later, here I was.

The main part was two pieces with a black and white design, the dominant color being white. There were two gloves – one black and one white, meant to contrast the other color, the color of the sleeve. Finally, the sturdy boots were black, completing the look. I quickly changed into it to find three things, one being that while the outer layer was a tightly woven cotton, the inner layer was soft and fleece-like, but it was definitely not meant to keep my warm. Two was that while my mom is great at designing clothes (because I do have to admit, the two contrasting colors looked pretty awesome), she's not the best at making them, seeing as the shirt didn't quite reach the waistband of the pants. I just ignored it; what harm could it be?

And three?

Three was that there was a big, fabric sticker of my dad's grinning face smack dab in the middle of my chest, which found itself in the trash can before I even thought about stepping foot outside of my room.

I was back downstairs in the lab before I knew it, the seven-foot ring of steel looming before me. I gulp audibly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But I tiptoed into the portal before I could chicken out. I'd come this far, hadn't I?

As I walked further in, very slowly, the soles of my boots created a metallic echo with every step. I found myself bathed in that eerie sky blue light. Wires littered the walls and ground, and I took care not to trip over them. The entire thing was only about six feet deep. At the very back was a small, centered circle, only about the size of a softball. Spokes splayed out from that circle, and I assumed that's where the energy flowed from. Maybe there was something wrong with that thing…

I took another step forward and suddenly lost my balance when I stepped on a bundle of wires I somehow managed not to catch. My left hand instinctively flew out to steady myself, but it was dragged town with the rest of my body when I didn't regain my composure.

Upon my harsh landing, my right arm got a little crushed by my side, but I wasn't really concentrating on the pain in my arm at the moment. Instead, I was more focused on something else that had been nagging at me during my fall.

I could've sworn I heard a little click…

In that instant, I heard a new sound, one of a much louder whirring, one that signaled that something was starting up. Had I broken something, which ended the power surge and allowed everything to light up again? No, because a neon green light flooded the mini-cavern, enveloping me in its sudden brightness. I put a hand to my brow to shield my eyes, and I saw that I was right – energy was swirling together in that little circle, flowing outwards via the spokes and into the rest of the portal. Maybe I didn't break it…

My eyes flickered up, and I saw something that made my heart sink lower than it already was.

Encased in a little rectangular box were a red and a green button, labeled 'off' and 'on' respectively.

And the green one had been depressed.

While I was still inside.

All of that probably happened in about three seconds. I tried to stumble to my feet, but it was too late. The energy got too massive for the spokes and other wires to handle, and it was distributed throughout the entire portal, including onto me.

Now, the energy substance my parents tend to work with is ectoplasm, the stuff ghosts are supposedly made of. It's thinner than blood and only slightly thicker than water, but it has the properties of both. It gives life and all that good stuff, plus the cells in it carry the nutrition needed.

But that's the properties of blood, and I said that ectoplasm contains the properties of water as well.

Which means that it's a good conductor for electricity.

The two things that were encasing me in that moment.

…

I can't explain it. All I can say is that it hurt so badly. And it had to be negative 1000 degrees in there. I knew it was instant death, being severely electrocuted like that. My body would probably found in ashes, unidentifiable.

Thankfully, it hurt for about two seconds, because then, instead of a vast and endless green field, I saw something much, much different.

It was as if I were in a long tunnel, and the exit was way off in the distance. That exit had a white light, one that may have led out into some sort of tunnel. The bright, warm white light beckoned me, and I followed it eagerly. It felt like I were floating or walking on air or something. I moved at a rapid pace, a smile growing on my face as I neared the end.

And then, exactly halfway between my starting point and the end, it felt like a semi, twenty big football players, and a hundred anvils slammed into my side at once. I was knocked out of the view of the mysterious light, and I wanted to cry out. I actually did cry out when I felt a horrible, sharp pain right on my upper forearm, directly under my right wrist.

A voice spoke to me the moment the pain in my wrist matched the pain resounding throughout my entire body:

_Go. Fulfill your destiny, child. It is not your time yet._

That was probably the worst of it all. Hearing that horrible, gravelly voice speak to me, echoing throughout wherever I was.

I wanted that light back so bad. It seemed like the ultimate comfort, where I wanted to be all of my short teenage life. Why had my journey been stopped like that? Did I do something wrong?

Now that I think about it, though, how can you do something wrong when you're dying?

I was greeted with a different light: the radiation coming from the ectoplasm infiltrating the portal. The feeling of the heavy things slamming into me was lifted only to be replaced by a sharp pain that pulsated within me. I felt a new energy flood me, but this newfound power did not give me the strength to stumble to my feet. It was different, like I could run ten miles without breaking a sweat.

A buzzing sensation ran through me; a very cold one. My skin, though, felt as if it were being stretched and burned, if you know what I mean. My head was pulsing with each of my exaggerated heartbeats, which, throughout the craziness of it all, I could've sworn was getting slower and slower until it was beating, like, every four seconds. And four seconds is a long time when you're getting shocked, or whatever was happening to me. My mouth was open slightly; I couldn't scream for some reason. My vocal cords seemed to just quit vibrating. Instead, I almost choked on my own saliva from freaking out, therefore making a disgusting, pained gurgling sound.

The ache was getting worse by the moment, and I knew I would die if I didn't get out right then. I thought of those corny movies where the hero or heroine has to "believe in themselves" or some nonsense like that, despite the horrible situation I was in. Struggling more than I ever had in my life, I put my left hand out, groping for the wall, the edge of the portal, anything to guide me out. I was blinded by the ectoplasmic electricity, as I have now dubbed it.

My fingers hit something hard, then extended into a much warmer atmosphere. I gripped onto the hard thing and pulled with all the might I had left. It surprised me how much energy I still had left within me, so when I managed to make myself literally flip out of the generated portal, I was stunned.

I didn't really have much time to consider what in the world had just happened to me before I passed out.

It turned out the thing technically had two switches – the power cord and the button. Why they didn't put the button on the outside, like a normal person would, I don't know. It was probably my dad who did it, and he was most likely not paying attention at that time. But, unlucky for me, I was the one to activate the second switch – and get shocked to death for it.

… But to be honest, I don't know whether I'm dead or not.

See, when I woke up, I was really dazed. Don't harass me. Go get yourself electrocuted and see how you feel. But when I stirred on the cold linoleum of the laboratory, I was confused. If I were waking up, why not in my bed, or at least on the couch? But then, when I shifted my head just a little, I saw the swirling green land that was now the activated portal, and everything came back to me full force.

_No. Nononononononono._

I was sick and tired of it. It'd caused me pain and torture, and I never wanted to see the stuff for the rest of my life. Hadn't Dad said they installed a door on that thing? I finally saw the black and yellow striped button labeled 'DOOR' in big, capital letters.

That's my father for you. As subtle as a pink elephant walking around my school's hallways.

I managed to stagger to my feet (it was really hard, to let you know) and eventually make my way over to where the button was located. I slammed it with my fist, and two interlocking doors with patterns that matched the button hissed out from secret hideaways I managed not to notice.

Can you say sweet relief?

Much to my surprise (even though I should've known this), the lights in the room had brightened to their normal intensity and a few of the computers had even started up. I raised a hand to wipe off my brow (even though there was a freezing cold sensation burning through my system), but paused when I noticed the color.

Okay, at the time I was still quite discombobulated, but I could've sworn that before I got shocked, the glove on my right hand was white.

But now… it was black.

I looked down at the rest of my shirt, which seemed to have inverted colors as well as the rest of my outfit. Thankfully, my skin wasn't some neon blue or a weird alien color…

… but did the same hold true for the rest of my features?

I whipped my head around a few times (which turned out not to be the best choice, since I still had a dull hurt lingering in my body) and found a computer screen that was still darkened. Being a teenage girl, I knew it was a reflective surface and it would suffice for a mirror.

But boy, did I regret finding the screen when I saw my face's reflection.

The hair that I took care to keep straight was still in its normal ponytail, but instead of the 'luxurious' midnight black Noah claims it to be, it was a perfect, stark white, like somebody had dumped a whole bunch of bleach on my head. I raised a cautious hand up to pat it to make sure the reflection actually was mine.

And much to my dismay, it was.

And then for my eyes?

They were the scariest of all.

You know how I mentioned they were a nice, icy blue, or baby blue, or however you want to put it? Well, they'd transformed into these startling, radioactive green ones that seemed so lifeless. When I looked into them, I couldn't see any emotion whatsoever, whereas my normal eyes can usually tell you something. They were just… green.

Like the stuff in the portal…

I instantly turned away. Like I said, I never wanted to see the color again in my life.

After that little scenario, I collapsed to the floor and began to hyperventilate. The room began to spin a little, and my head started to pound again with my heartbeat. What can I say? I'd just been _shocked_ to death (or maybe not) and found out that my appearance may just label me as someone who doesn't deserve to live, or someone who isn't living at all.

Talk about PTSD.

Don't ask me how I did it, but I managed to make my way up here and into my room, where I'm writing this now. I still look really weird, and I want to change it. I'm not sure how, but all I can see right now in my head is this picture of me that's hanging on my wall right behind me now. Oh man, how I wish –

…

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

Gosh.

Okay, you seriously won't believe me when I say this, but _I just changed back to normal._

Like a snap.

Okay, so I was thinking about regular me, right? Black hair, blue eyes, yada yada yada. Then, there was this big old tug in my gut, kind of right behind my navel. I felt that same energy that had flooded me in the portal earlier just kind of _fwoomp_ out, and it formed these really bright rings of light around my waist.

Unfortunately, they were the same color as the light at the end of that tunnel.

But anyway, one went towards my feet, and the other went towards the top of my head. The funny thing was that as soon as the rings passed over an area of my body, it became warm again. When they got done traveling or whatever, I looked down, and my normal, everyday clothes were back on. It took me a while to let it all sink in, but I eventually checked in the mirror, and guess what? There was me, Dani Fenton. Wallflower, loser, daughter of the town's laughingstock.

Of course, this made me start to hyperventilate all over again. Wasn't I dead? Wasn't I permanently stuck with the haunting white hair and terrifying green eyes?

Maybe not…

What the heck did that portal do to me?

**I told you that this chapter would be much longer. :)**

**So, yeah, basically a spiced up "Translucent". I must admit I literally rewrote the first half, but when I finished typing that up, I got lazy and copied and pasted the rest of it to the document. So the first half is probably much more developed and mature and all that. I apologize!**

**There may be some mistakes with this, so if you see any, please let me know in a review!**

**And even if you don't see a mistake, I'd appreciate it if you left your feedback!**

**-CatchingWind**

**P.S. I am looking for a cover image for this story, and the whole 'get it from Google' thing isn't working for me. I absolutely suck at drawing, so if any of you guys are willing to lend me a hand, I will give you so much credit for the cover image, it won't be funny! Leave a review or PM me if you have something for this!**


	3. March 2nd, 2004

**I am so proud of myself for actually remembering to update. It seems as though this story is really important to me. Which, it is.**

**The only issue is that school and other stuff is getting in the way. Unfortunately, that gives me time to think up of new stories I want to write. The good news is that when this one is done, I'll be able to publish those and continue ones I've already started. I've got this idea for a kidnapping fic… but no details for you!**

**In other news, this is another copy-and-paste chapter from "Translucent." I didn't even bother to edit it, except for the details that needed to be changed. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get another chapter up tonight, but it's getting late…**

**Disclaimer: I can plagiarize my own work; I checked with my awesome social studies teacher.**

March 2nd, 2004

I may have some hints as to what happened to me yesterday.

Before I go into detail about that, let me just say that Mom and Dad were super pleased when they got home to find that – surprise, surprise! – all that the portal needed was a little time to gather up electricity to activate.

Yeah. I lied to them.

I fed the story to them, and they ate it up like Dad eats his fudge. Right now, they're doing some post-activation tests and sending in a couple of observational rover-like things to see what happens. But I told them that I waited for it to start, keeping the fact that I got freaking electrocuted by it to myself.

Hey, in my defense, I was still a bit stunned at the time. I kind of wanted to tell them, but… I have no idea how they'd react. I never wanted to look like that again or see that color, so as soon as they announced they would open it again, I stowed away and into my room.

But anywho, let's focus on what's happened today so far, shall we?

When I woke up this morning, I stayed in bed for a few more minutes, telling myself that whole phenomenon yesterday was just some freaky nightmare. I was awake now, and when I went downstairs, things would be like any normal Sunday.

Except it wasn't.

My parents were babbling on and on about things that they could do now that the Fenton Ghost Portal was fully activated. They were so focused on the topic that Mom let the toast burn. Not that I'd eat it anyway, but still. Jazz, who'd not been too happy to hear about this new revelation, was scowling behind some stupid psychology book of hers. How she wants to be a psychologist, I have no idea. I want to be an astronaut. Maybe a science gene runs in the family or something.

After breakfast, I stealthily made my way into the lab, just to prove my parents wrong and to show that maybe I was still dreaming. Yet when I landed on the linoleum floor, I looked up and my heart sank to my toes. The hazard-patterned door was still there, blocking out the view of that nasty green substance that still made me sick to my stomach at the thought.

I just stood there for a while, observing the thing. Had this really electrocuted me yesterday and turned me into that… monster? Was it all an illusion? I tapped on the steel doors, which resounded back with a hollow echo. There was no sure telling whether the inside was filled to the brim with ectoplasmic energy or just one big electrical panel.

So I did what I thought was unthinkable.

I opened it one last time.

But as soon as I saw the first signals of radioactive green, I slammed my hand back down on the button and leaned back against the wall, panting heavily.

Yesterday hadn't been a dream. All of it was reality. Even the creepy appearance that I had for who-knows-how-long.

I slowly slid down the plaster wall, my head in my hands. I was beginning to hyperventilate again. Surely I had post-traumatic stress disorder. What else would explain the way I was acting?

It was then that I saw the scar.

It wasn't a scar, per say. More like a branding. It was located on the inside of my right wrist small enough to be contained in the entire thing. It seemed to be a stylized D with an optical illusion-type P in the inside. That must've been what seared me the other day during the accident. Funny thing was that I hadn't noticed it in my shock.

That was what set me over the edge. Energy inside of me built up, especially in the very center of my body, and I couldn't get the haunting image of the creature that I determined wasn't me out of my head.

Then the same thing that happened yesterday happened again, only reverse this time.

I felt a different kind of energy take over my very being, and I dared not to look at my clothing. I knew it'd changed. For one thing, my midsection felt suddenly cold, as if it were revealed to the air. My forehead no longer felt the calloused skin of my hands; it was now a slippery, yet tightly woven fabric that was rubbing up against it. Finally, I worked up the courage to raise my head. Dangling in front of my eyes were a few of my longer bangs, which were the color of snow.

No. No no no no no.

I literally had to cover my mouth so as not to scream out loud.

This was not happening. I couldn't possibly be this thing again. I swore to –

No. I'm not going to say it. I don't know who may get a hold of this, whether it be a five year old or a fifty year old.

I was on my feet in an instant, probably moving faster than I ever have in my life. Even faster than when Dash is chasing me down the hallways, threatening a life's worth of locker stuffings and wedgies. Why he has the morality to give wedgies to girls, I don't know. But I paced back and forth, freaking out.

This wasn't supposed to happen again! How had this happened? What were the similarities between today and yesterday?

Both times, I'd imagined the other appearance than the one I was in at the time. Both times, there'd been a weird sensation in my gut. Both times, energy built up and just spread out in the form of those odd rings of light, which had ended up flowing over me in two different directions.

So then what did that all mean?

My panic was beginning to rise a bit further. Sure, my intellect is far from Jazz's, but I tend to get frustrated when I can't figure something out. Especially math. But this was science, my best subject. I always understood science.

The panic was altered into energy. Haven't you ever felt that way, where you get so worked up you just have to do something about it? It was like the two transformation times; the energy just compiled together until it had nowhere to go.

The entire time, my pace continued to grow more and more rapid until I was almost running. I wasn't watching where I was going, so when I looked up, I yelped a little bit when I saw a wall fast approaching me. I put up my arms to shield me and I attempted to stop, but, just like in the portal, I tripped over a discarded invention and flew forward. I thought it was going to hurt real bad, but then…

… I may have been crazy, but I went _through_ the wall.

I'd had my eyes closed as if that would stop the pain, but when I opened them, I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, except for… what was that? My eyes began to adjust, and I thought there was nothing to adjust to at first.

That's when I noticed my body.

_It was freaking glowing._

I knew something was up right then. Glowing bodies? Unheard of. It was a scientific phenomenon.

Okay, I told myself. Just calm down. Figure out where you are, and then progress from there. It's what Mr. Felucca, my most favorite science teacher, always told us during a lab.

I used my dim natural glow that I was still a bit weirded out by to observe my surroundings. Things were mostly made of… dirt, I think, and what looked like rock. Was I underground? That made sense, if I'd gone through the basement wall. But how was I still breathing, and more importantly…

… How come I wasn't feeling the cool soil or hard rock?

The breathing thing I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for. As for the why-can't-I-feel-anything issue, I took one look at my torso and figured it out.

My body was like fog; see-through, but very misty. It was still emitting a glow, and if I looked hard enough, I could still see a couple of details, such as my belly button.

This I knew. My parents had showed me the diagrams multiple times before today. I bit my lip (although it was kind of hard, since I was basically a cloud) and tried to ignore it, but the signs were too obvious.

I was intangible.

Apparently, intangibility is where one becomes untouchable by any object, animal, or person, unless if it radiates the same energy that the intangible thing does. It's a common ability, or 'power' that my parents have taught me about, just so I know a ghost's 'defense mechanisms'. They use ectoplasmic energy to create their ghost shields, since it burns off the same energy a ghost does. That way, the spirit can't enter… or exit.

Okay, this was really out of whack. I shouldn't be able to become intangible! Only ghosts have that ability, as far as I know.

Yet there I was, sitting in the middle of the earth, not feeling the pressure of any of it.

I'm somewhat claustrophobic, so the more I panicked about doing something no other human could do, the more the dirt seemed to envelope me, even though it wasn't able to touch me. I would've hyperventilated – again – but that's when I started to freak out even more.

I couldn't breathe.

Well, not couldn't breathe. I just didn't feel the need to. But it was still creepy, nonetheless. Even if my lungs weren't in this condition, I wouldn't have been able to breathe anyway, thanks to pressure.

My hand flew up to my neck to feel for a pulse, but then remembered that I wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. I had to get out of this place.

… How was I supposed to get out of this place?

I sat there for a while, debating on ways on how to escape. If I made my way behind me, I'd probably hit the basement. But how could I be sure that behind me was the right way? I've moved a lot since getting stuck in this position. The only safe way to go was up.

How did I go up?

Eventually, I ended up doing a doggie-paddle thing while pushing my legs out like a frog. Pathetic and disturbing, I know. But I had absolutely no clue as to how else I was supposed to move.

When I hit air, I took a deep breath in joy. It was a reassuring thing that I could still breathe if I wanted to, so I started to just to feel normal. It took a bit of effort though.

I looked around at the litter decorating the ground, the two dumpsters for each building I was in between, the colors of the brick on each building. The one in front of me was a pale, chalky white, while the one behind me was dark brown, the color of rust.

My home.

Well, at least I knew where I was.

I managed to pull myself out of the ground, but almost instantly began to sink back through it. How did I regain tangibility?

I thought back to the transformations (they still made me shiver in horror) and how those were triggered. Then, I was under great stress and I was imagining the opposite image. Could it possibly…

I wasn't under great stress, even though I was still a bit panicky. But I tried imaging myself as a solid being that wasn't sinking through the ground or floating in the middle of hard-packed dirt.

And I finally felt the ground beneath my feet.

It was sweet relief. I was tempted to get down on the ground and kiss the asphalt, but didn't. I let out a cry of victory and jumped into the air with my fist punched up.

But when I should've been pulled back down by gravity, I wasn't.

I was hovering in midair.

Flying.

This wiped away any sense of happiness that I'd had moments ago. I was a good foot off the ground, but a foot, a mile, three inches, I was still just, floating there. Bobbing up and down slightly, but still hovering.

I should've known the minute I didn't start falling in the dirt. Oddly enough, I hadn't felt a gravitational pull on me then, and I didn't now. I thought back to when Mom and Dad had lectured me on a ghost's powers and how one of them was flying. A ghost can cut their link with gravity at their own bidding and propel and steer themselves to fly, like Superman fly.

Could I do that, too?

I struck a superhero pose, sticking my fists out in front of me and turning my body horizontally. I didn't go anywhere, though, despite my efforts. Sure, they weren't the best efforts, but still. Was there some way I could propel myself? Maybe the same theory would hold true, that if I imagined myself doing the opposite, it would happen.

I was almost mad at myself for doing it, but I imagined myself flying through the air, twisting and turning and loop-the-loop-ing. I concentrated hard on the image, squeezing my eyes as tight as I could without getting dizzy.

And I still didn't go anywhere.

After that futile attempt, I tried a bunch of things before I gave up and just yelled _Forward!_ in my head. Instantaneously, I began zooming forward towards the end of the alley, where a brick wall came fast approaching me.

I shut my eyes again, as if that would make things go away. Up! I told myself sharply, trying to steer myself up. It happened, and I soon found myself twenty feet in the air. I managed to stop and catch my breath.

I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

I slowly and clumsily made my way to my bedroom window, which faced the alley, commanding my body to move in different directions the entire time. I pushed open my window and tumbled onto the floor, where I got up and started writing this as fast as I could.

Yeah, I haven't even bothered to change back to normal.

But a million questions are flying through my head right now. What if there's no way to take this creepy stuff away? Will I ever get to the point where I don't have to concentrate on doing these things? Why am I thinking like that?

…

You know how at the beginning of this entry, I said I may have some hints?

Scratch that.

I have a freaking billboard.

I think (and brace yourselves for this)…

I think I may be dead…

**Pretty sure it's shorter than the last chapter, but hey. At least it's somewhat long. 2,500 words, right?**

**Anyways, the next chapter is where I really start to write rather than copy and paste. It'll be kind of like a filler, but a necessary filler if you know what I mean. Backstory stuff (I feel like Dr. Doofenschmirtz…)!**

**For the time being, each of the 'journal entries' will be every day, since this is the beginning and she's just discovering all of this. These next few will also probably be somewhat long. As this story progresses, the journal entries will grow a bit further apart, to, like, every three or four days. I'm ignoring the fact that there were two summers in the original series and I'm twisting the order of the episodes, deleting some, and just not talking about some in order to get everything in by August… 24****th****, I think was the date of the finale (August in this story, that is). I will not be doing every episode word for word, just important parts of it. You guys have seen them; you get the gist.**

**There will be some backstory chapters dotted throughout this entire thing. They're kind of needed to explain how everything got to where it was, you know? But if everything goes as planned, it should get up to twenty plus chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. It's an educated guess.**

**Enough with my babbling, leave your thoughts in a review!**

**-CatchingWind**

**P.S. My birthday is next Thursday! YAAY!**

**P.P.S. So, this is totally off-subject, but for those of you that get Disney XD (or even Disney Channel, I think), you know that new show that's supposed to be coming out? I think it's called **_**Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja**_**. Anyways, you can watch the first episode on the Disney XD website, and that's what I did because you know what the commercials made me think of?**

**Danny Phantom. :)**

**Soooo… here's a quick comparison for those of you who haven't seen it or whatever (there may be SPOILERS!)**

**Danny: Messy black hair; Randy: Messy black hair**

**Danny: Secret identity; Randy: Secret identity**

**Danny: In the ninth grade; Randy: In the ninth grade**

**Danny: Has two best friends who know his secret; Randy: Has a best friend who knows his secret**

**Danny: A guy; Randy: A guy**

**Danny: Protects his peers and others; Randy: Protects his peers and others**

**Danny: Can be immature; Randy: Can be immature**

**Danny: Can also be responsible; Randy: Can also be responsible**

… **Notice something here? Of course, there are a bunch of differences (Danny's a ghost, Randy's a ninja…)…**


	4. March 3rd, 2004: Part 1

**Yes! Another update!**

**Reviews are slow, but that's not deterring me! I'm in a really good mood right now, especially because it's Friday night and I can update!**

**This, by the way, is a backstory chapter. You can skip it if you want, but I highly suggest reading it to get a better understanding of the alternate universe.**

**Disclaimer: My name is nowhere near Butch or Hartman. And I'm not a part of Viacom or Nickelodeon. **

_March 3__rd__, 2004_

A word about my friends before you meet them.

Tucker Foley is probably the most… eccentric boy in Amity Park, I guess you could say. He is a 99.99% carnivore (there was that one time he told us about when he was two and his mom fed him broccoli… yeah. The details were gruesome), and he is absolutely obsessed with any kind of technology. He's also the boy to ask if you have any technical problems. Computer got a glitch? Call up Tucker. Want a cheat code to any online game? Foley's your man.

When we met, Noah and I were already friends. The three of us were in kindergarten, freshly exposed to the world of elementary school. I'd gone over to the teacher monitoring the playground during recess to ask a question (one of those kindergartner questions, you know. I don't remember it at all.), and when I returned to the swing set where Noah and I had been swinging, there was a different kid there, an African-American boy (not that I knew what African-American meant or anything).

"Hey!" I'd shouted in a 'big kindergartner' voice. "He's _my_ best friend! I'm supposed to be swinging there!" Now that I look back on it, it was kind of a weak argument.

And yet, the boy stopped in his tracks, shrugged, and moved over one swing so that the one I had been on was in the middle of the two boys. It'd taken a while for my stubborn mind to allow my body to sit on the swing and proceed to swing in silence with the two of them. It was kind of an unspoken thing, us being friends. We just so happened to be in the same class, and fate kept us together through fifth grade. Even through middle school, we were in some of the same classes. And now in high school, we're still inseparable.

I can rely on Tucker to cheer me up if I need it (only some of those times, I want to punch him). Even though he's always wanted to get a girlfriend and he has horrible pickup lines, he'll tell me the corniest puns to make me smile. I can trust him with some of my darkest secrets, whether he be going through a big-mouth phase or not. I absolutely love him (in that best friend, brother-I-never-had kind of way).

As for Noah?

Well, Noah's just… Noah.

My mom told me that we were only two when we first met. We went to the same daycare, and we instantly had a connection. I can't really say much about the details seeing as I was only two at the time. All I know is from what my mom has told me and what Noah has told me from his mom.

Even though everybody calls the three of us the golden trio or whatever, Noah and I have a bunch of traditions and secrets and all sorts of stuff we've never even shared a word with to Tucker. For instance, every year on September 5th, we secretly ditch Tucker for the entire day and just hang out together, the two of us. Why, you ask? September 5th was the day we met, at least we've heard. It's become a cycle for us.

And I have to take the blame for him being the walking almanac. One day after school (I think we were in the fifth grade), I was complaining that we never learn anything fun in school, and even if we did, the teachers would somehow make it boring. I don't know what in the world was going through his mind when I was ranting (I can be a little longwinded when I'm frustrated), but every day for the next year, he would come up to me when we were walking to school (or in the summer, he would come over to my house) and tell me exactly one completely random fact. Like a daily routine. At the end of the year, he said, "There. You've now learned 365 fun things in a fun way."

And that was that. He'd had so much fun looking up those facts for me that he continued to read up on anything and everything. He didn't tell me something every day, but often times he would tell something interesting he found to Tucker and me.

The thing is, sometimes those things he finds out move him so much, he becomes temporarily obsessed with it. Like the one time in seventh grade when he bought himself a guitar to learn how to play it just because he learned something interesting about it.

Let's just say exactly one week and five days later, he was over it.

The only issue with our friendship is that because we're so attached at the hip, people always assume that we're going out or we have some romantic relationship, something non-platonic. But what gets on my nerves is that we tell them we're not going out or whatever, yet they still tease us about it. They always call us lovebirds and every other mushy name they can think of, even though we're only fourteen and I believe we're too young to actually love someone that's not a friend or family member. Call me a nun or something, but that's what I think and that's what I'm sticking with.

Only problem is that I think I may be having… more-than-friend feelings towards him. And to be honest, the thought scares me. As corny or cliché as it sounds, I don't want to wreck the bond we've had for twelve years by suddenly telling him I kind of want to be more than friends. I'm trying to see if he feels the same way, but… well, you know boys. They're almost impossible to understand.

All negative things aside, Tucker and Noah are the best friends any girl could ask for. They're always there for me, and I'm always there for them in turn. If one of us has a problem, then the three of us have a problem, because, like I said before, as cliché as it may sound, we'll never abandon each other.

The only thing is that now I have a _really _big problem.

And I don't think I can really tell anyone about it if I don't want to end up strapped to an examination table or trapped in some scientist's cage. My parents are definitely the first not to know, seeing as they're _ghost _hunters and I think I may be a _ghost_…

I really want to tell them, but I can't risk it. I fear for my life, and I fear for the lives of my family and friends since they can be associated with me, some freak of nature.

I'm also scared because I have to go to school in less than a half hour, and I won't stop falling through things and, as newly discovered, turning random appendages invisible. Just another thing to add to the list of abnormalities. The good news is that I haven't transformed into creepy-Dani or floated off of the ground since yesterday.

But how am I going to survive an eight-hour school day with unstable ghostly abilities and best friends who deserve to know everything but can't?

**I lied. It's sort of setting the plot a little. But it's mostly backstory.**

**Yeah, it's a shorter chapter, but the next one will hopefully be two thousand words plus. We'll get to see how her first day of school with ghost powers goes.**

**As of now, she thinks she's fully dead, just with random human aspects. She hasn't figured out the whole truth… yet. **

**And don't worry. Tucker and Noah will know eventually. In fact, I'm planning on them being how they figure out she's half-ghost, not fully dead.**

**Stay tuned and review!**

**-CatchingWind**


	5. Timeline for the Dani Phantom AU

**Hey! Uh… I'm not dead!**

**This is not a chapter, I'm afraid, but it is necessary. I figured I'd stick this in right here rather than at the end of the story so I won't forget to.**

**I finally came up with a timeline for this AU! :D Took some trial and error, but I managed to do it AND insert my own "episodes" as well!**

**Here's what's below: the first half are episodes that exist for the actual show Danny Phantom. I took a bunch out, flipped some around, tied them with a knot, etc. I wanted to keep Dani 14 throughout the course of **_**Mystery Meat**_** through **_**Phantom Planet**_**, so, to keep with the journal thing I have going on in this story right now, I put a date with the episode title, the date representing the day she journals about whatever happened or what may or will happen. I used the premiere dates of the two episodes listed above, changed the year of **_**Phantom Planet**_**, and went from there. After you read the timeline, I'll have a few notes about episodes marked with a number (1, 2, so forth). **

**The second half would be season 4 if I were going along with the original Danny Phantom. I made up twenty "episodes" that I want to come after **_**Phantom Planet**_** and organized them up in a neat, pretty box. Or document. You pick. So now, in this timeline, it's season… something. I don't know; I didn't bother to separate them into seasons. You'll just have to wait to see what they're all going to be about.**

**So, without further ado, here is the sort-of official timeline for "The True Story of Dani Phantom"!**

_**Mystery Meat**_** ~ April 3****rd****, 2004**

_**One of a Kind**_** ~ April 12****th****, 2004**

_**Teacher of the Year**_** ~ April 25****th****, 2004 **

_**My Sister's Keeper **_**~ April 30****th****, 2004 (1)**

_**Bitter Reunions**_** ~ May 2****nd****, 2004**

_**Public Enemies**_** ~ May 7****th****, 2004**

_**Doctor's Disorders**_** ~ May 15****th****, 2004**

_**The Ultimate Enemy**_** ~ May 21****st****, 2004 (2)**

_**Claw of the Wild**_** ~ June 1****st****, 2004 (3)**

_**Secret Weapons**_** ~ June 8****th****, 2004**

_**What You Want**_** ~ June 12****th****, 2004 (4)**

_**Memory Blank**_** ~ June 21****st****, 2004**

_**Maternal Instincts**_** ~ June 24****th****, 2004**

_**Micro-Management**_** ~ June 28****th****, 2004 (5)**

_**Reality Trip**_** ~ July 2****nd****, 2004 (6)**

_**Frightmare**_** ~ July 10****th****, 2004**

_**Eye for an Eye**_** ~ July 14****th****, 2004 (7)**

_**Masters of All Time**_** ~ July 19****th****, 2004**

_**Torrent of Terror**_** ~ July 23****rd****, 2004**

_**Infinite Realms**_** ~ July 31****st****, 2004**

_**Urban Jungle **_**~ August 4****th****, 2004**

_**Forever Phantom**_** ~ August 13****th****, 2004**

_**Phantom Planet**_** ~ August 24****th****, 2004**

_**So Not the Ending**_** ~ September 1****st****, 2004**

_**Control Alt Delete**_** ~ September 12****th****, 2004**

_**Once in a Blue Half-Moon**_** ~ September 20****th****, 2004**

_**Taming the Beast **_**~ October 6****th****, 2004**

_**Do Not Pass Go**_** ~ October 19****th****, 2004**

_**Night of Frights **_**~ October 26****th****, 2004**

_**Head Over Heels in Almost Love**_** ~ November 15****th****, 2004**

_**Finders, Keepers **_**~ November 31****st****, 2004**

_**Bring Me to Life **_**~ December 16****th****, 2004**

_**Party Like it's '99**_** ~ December 31****st****, 2004**

_**Ring Around the Rosies: Part 1 of 4 **_**~ January 10****th****, 2005**

_**Pocket Full of Posies: Part 2 of 4 **_**~ February 26****th****, 2005**

_**Ashes, Ashes: Part 3 of 4**_** ~ March 5****th****, 2005**

_**We All Fall Down: Part 4 of 4**_** ~ April 29****th****, 2005**

_**Without a Trace **_**~ May 18****th****, 2005**

_**Destroy, Build, Destroy**_** ~ August 11****th****, 2005**

_**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**_** ~ December 21****st****, 2005**

_**Me, Myself, and That Guy**_** ~ January 29****th****, 2006**

_**The Cat's Out of the Bag**_** ~ February 1****st****, 2006**

_**Fit for a King… or Queen? **_**~ February 14****th****, 2006**

**#1 – This is the only episode in which I had to change a title. Obviously, Dani would not be a brother, so I had to change it to sister. You'll live.**

**#2 – This is somewhat complicated to explain, but basically, not only did Clockwork reverse time, he wiped everyone's memory of the entire mess except for Dani's. It'll come into play later, her knowing and them not.**

**#3 – The camp is only going to be a few days, because everybody got confused from being in suspended animation.**

**#4 – Yes, there are parts where they're in school, but just try to ignore them.**

**#5 – Ditto.**

**#6 – Rather than the cross-country trip being their summer vacation, I made it their Fourth of July trip. It works out the same.**

**#7 – I understand there aren't elections in the middle of July, but it's a cartoon. Suck it up.**

**I am NOT writing the episodes from **_**Mystery Meat **_**to **_**Phantom Planet**_**, because it would kind of be unnecessary. Just flip the genders for the most part and conform them to the AU. Simple as that.**

**This means I will write for the first few weeks Dani has her ghost powers, but I will stop there. I will pick up at the first "episode" after **_**Phantom Planet.**_** It's somewhat confusing, but you'll get it.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**-CatchingWind**

**P.S. If you're looking for a good website to watch DP on, go to just anime dubbed . tv (removing the spaces). You can click on the "All Shows" tab and then "D" or I think it's under the "Top Shows" tab. It's there, all the episodes from **_**Reign Storm**_** to **_**Phantom Planet**_**! I'm psyched, even though it doesn't have all of season one and the first few episodes of season two. But that's the website where I watch Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja as well, and I love it!**


	6. Important Question

**Alright, not a chapter. Again. Rather, this is a question.**

**Would you guys rather have me finish this story, then progress to my post-Phantom Planet stories, or, because I think it's a bit unnecessary to repeat what you guys can already presume, do you want me to just quit this one and go straight to my post-Phantom Planet stories?**

**(If you want my opinion, I would say the latter, because I am having serious writer's block for this story, but I am exploding with ideas for my not-really-season 4)**

**The chapter before this is a timeline of all of the episodes, so if you just want to get a feel for it, go right ahead and take a peek.**

**I will wait for either three responses or for a week, whichever comes first. Please, please, please tell me your response in a review, and if you have any questions, review or PM me!**

**-CatchingWind**


	7. Results for Question

**Okay, I got a total of four reviews, which meets my requirements, so here are the numbers (if I interpreted them correctly)**

**Finish this story, then move onto post-PP stories: 1**

**Just go to post-PP stories: 2**

**Do whatever I want: 1 (I like your style, Living Encyclopedia!)**

**So I will go ahead and quit this story, and I will get the first of the post-PP stories up ASAP!**

**So you aren't left in the dark, here is the (unofficial) summary for the first one.**

_So Not the Ending_ ~ September 1st, 2004 – So, yeah. The world is safe, Dani's secret has been revealed, and all is flowers and sunshine, right? Wrong. When you're an internationally famous half-ghost girl who has just entered 10th grade, things are never going to be easy.

**Be watching for it! **

**-CatchingWind**

**Random P.S. So I was at the Mall of America, and they have this big Nickelodeon amusement park in the middle of it, right? Well, guess what? THEY HAD A DANNY PHANTOM RIDE. Sadly, I didn't get to ride it. But it was still cool. My mom disapproved of it, but… I thought it was neat. DP STILL LIVES!**


End file.
